Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos. While not confirmed, he will likely appear in Ben 10. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Appearance Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him. His skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. He can deform his shape to appear like wisps of grey, somewhat transparent flame. Ghostfreak's Omnitrix symbol peeks out of his skin on his lower left chest and he has a purple eye. He speaks with a faint, whispering voice. His true form is a lavender, phantom-like creature, with black boney fingers and an upside down, skull-like head. Powers *Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He is capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, and he can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. *Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. *Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. *Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak can also use them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. The tentacles are resistant towards sunlight, unlike the rest of his true form. *Ghostfreak's true form, without his protective skin, has telekinetic abilities, and can shoot energy beams from between his tentacles. His true form also has sharp teeth and claws. His outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight. *Ghostfreak is immune to getting his life force absorbed, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. *Ghostfreak can rotate his skull. *Ghostfreak's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of people. *Ghostfreak can alter his shape and deform like gas by making himself into a smoke like wispy form, first shown in Hunted. *Ghostfreak, and other Ectonurites (and possibly Ghosts), don't have mana in them, as mana is life energy, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same way that most life forms are. Weaknesses *Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility. *Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. *Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. *His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. *Magic can also harm Ghostfreak. *Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. History *Ghostfreak will likely appear in Ben 10. Appearances *''Ben 10'' (speculation) Trivia *In the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA was linked with the consciousness of his DNA donor, Zs'Skayr. It is unknown if he will have this connection in the Cartoonverse or not. *It is currently unknown if Ghostfreak and his species have any relation to the Ghosts of the Cartoonverse.